Pokemon Colosseum Melee
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: After victory in the Unova League, Ash, Pikachu, and Iris head to the Orre Region. However, through a series of events, they wind up five years in the past! Teaming up with an ex-criminal, a girl who can see shadows, and a person who has the ability to heal Pokemon, the three must fight not only to return to their time, but also to change the Orre Region's bleak future...
1. Prologue: Descent into the Shadows

_If you've been counting, I have two Fanfics inspired by other works. Project: P.I.K.A.C.H.U is based off of the _**Pika Project**_ by _**Neith4**_, and _**Aura and Light**_ is inspired by my good friend _**Pete the Rock**_'s _**Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds**_. Now we have three works, as after reading _**0999Silv**_'s _**Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_, I became itching to dive into the Orre Region, one of the lesser-explored areas in the annals of the Pokemon section. And what better way to do that with than an Anime-esque setting taking place after the end of the Best Wishes saga?_

_Orre has a place deep in me. My first ever OC submission was for a story involving Shadow Pokemon, and the Orre Region was one of my favorite in-game areas to explore. Now, as Generation 5 seems destined to be the first where you cannot link to Nintendo's console system to battle, I believe new life can be brought into a region that proved to the world that a Pokemon RPG can be done on a home console system. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Pokemon Colosseum Melee**

**Prologue: Descent into the Shadows**

Professor Juniper's Lab was abuzz with activity, and rightfully so; it's not every day that the new victor of the Unova League comes to Nuvema Town. That winner, of course, was Ash Ketchum. After a thrilling battle against Trip in the final round of the Unova League, it was Ash who came out on top, winning his first ever Pokemon League Tournament, and taking his next major step on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master. For now, though, he was by the videophone with his friend Iris, talking to his longtime mentor, Professor Oak.

"Here's the last one, Professor!" Ash said. He placed a Pokemon onto the Pokeball Transporter, and within seconds, it disappeared. A few moments later, the Pokeball was on the other side of the screen, in Professor Oak's hand.

"_That's the last one?" _Professor Oak asked. Ash nodded.

"Yep! I figure that they could all use a break after the Unova League, so they can play with my other Pokemon before I return to Pallet Town!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And what will happen if a trainer challenges you to a Pokemon Battle?" Iris posed. "You're at a huge disadvantage by only having Pikachu. What a kid!"

"Ax Axew!" Axew said.

"Yeah, but I'm a kid who's just won the Unova League!" Ash stated. "Pikachu can handle whatever Pokemon's thrown at us, right, buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

"Pika Pikachu!" the Electric Mouse Pokemon answered.

"My, what a confident little Pokemon Trainer we have here!" Professor Juniper said. "You know, it was only yesterday that I remember Pikachu losing to a Snivy I gave out to a new trainer…"

"Only because Pikachu had been affected by Zekrom!" Ash countered. Professor Oak laughed.

"_Just because you've won a tournament Ash doesn't mean we old folk can't have our fun!" _the Pokemon Professor soothed. _"Anyway, I was wondering if you've decided to do anything after the celebration in Pallet Town. Have you decided on where you're travelling next?" _ Professor Oak took a sip out of his tea.

"I have!" Ash said. "When we stopped at Iris's house on the way back from the Pokemon League, I found an old guidebook from five years ago, stating about how strong the Pokemon Trainers were in the Orre Region!"

On the other side of the video monitor, Professor Oak spewed out his tea in surprise. Professor Juniper gasped as well, much to the confusion of the two trainers in the room.

"Was it something I said?" Ash wondered.

"Pika-Pi…?"

"Is something wrong?" Iris asked Professor Juniper.

"You…want to battle the trainers of Orre, Ash?" the Unova Professor asked.

"Well, yeah," the raven haired boy answered nonchalantly. "To become a Pokemon Master, you have to keep going where you haven't been before, challenging all sorts of new trainers and Pokemon." By now, Professor Oak had cleaned up the mess left behind by his tea.

"_I hate to break it to you, Ash, but if you want to live to become a Pokemon Master, you stay far away from that region!" _he ordered sternly. Ash and Iris were startled to hear this.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "The guidebook says that there're places to battle and everything!"

"Did something happen since that guidebook came out?" Iris wondered. Professor Juniper walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a relatively new book, titled _The Regions of the West_.

"That could be putting it mildly," she stated. "Take a look at this map." She flipped to a page, and handed the book to her. Ash looked over her shoulder. What they saw amazed them. Where the Orre Region was supposed to be was a big black blob, with a no entry mark over the area.

"I…It's gone!" Iris exclaimed.

"Pikachu Pika!"

"What happened to Orre?" Ash asked. Professor Oak sighed.

"_I never wanted to see the day when I discussed the subject again…Ash, my boy, Orre is the region where Shadow Pokemon roam."_

"Shadow Pokemon?" Ash repeated. The name alone made Professor Juniper shudder.

"What are they?" Iris asked.

"_All you need to know is that they are very dangerous Pokemon," _Professor Oak told them. Professor Juniper disagreed.

"Samuel, if we don't tell them what's at stake, they'll make the mistake of going anyway," she said.

"_Are you sure?" _Professor Oakseemed concerned about something. _"This information isn't to be taken lightly."_

"They're grown children, Professor," Professor Juniper countered. "They can handle this." Ash was willing to hear her out.

"Please, Professor Juniper," Ash pleaded. "Tell us."

"Pika Pika Pi!"

"What's the danger behind a Shadow Pokemon?" Iris asked.

"Axew!" Professor Juniper sat in her chair.

"Before I do, I need to give you a background on the situation. Five years ago, an evil organization called Team Cipher surfaced in the Orre Region. Like Team Rocket and Team Plasma, their aim was total control of the region. However, where Team Rocket uses sheer force and Team Plasma used the guise of liberating Pokemon, Team Cipher used a totally radical idea."

"What was it?" Ash asked. Professor Juniper took a deep breath before continuing.

"They turned the Pokemon they had into fighting machines. They made them unable to have compassion or love for someone. To put it bluntly, they closed up their hearts." Ash and Iris gasped.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"How can that even be possible?" Iris wondered.

"_Believe me,"_ Professor Oak chimed in, _"We had the same reactions as you did when we heard about it."_

"Apparently, the Shadow Pokemon had a black aura around it," Professor Juniper continued. "However, this was only confirmed by secondhand reports from someone who knew of a girl that was able to see them?" Iris was intrigued.

"A girl who could see shadows?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. She teamed up with a Pokemon Trainer that had defected from a different criminal organization in the region, and together, they fought all the way to the boss of Team Cipher."

"_And there is where they lost," _Professor Oak cut in, "_never to be heard or seen again."_

"They captured them?-!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Yes. A few months later, Team Cipher overran the region, capturing fledgling Pokemon League outposts along the way. Many trainers banded together to try and free the region, including powerful names like Cynthia, Alder, Drayden, Brandon, and Lance." _The two trainers saw where this was going.

"They...lost?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Drayden, Lance, Cynthia…they couldn't defeat them?" Iris couldn't believe it either.

"_We were too late in acting," _Professor Oak lamented. _"The Shadow Pokemon had become too powerful by then, and dominated us."_

"If it wasn't for the treaty, they would have taken over other regions by now," Professor Juniper stated.

"How could a treaty keep a powerful organization like that at bay?" Iris asked.

"_Orre is a very inhospitable region," _Professor Oak explained. _"Even the Pokemon couldn't survive the harsh conditions, so finding a wild Pokemon there was an event. Once they ran out of trainers, Cipher had nothing to resupply their Shadow Pokemon forces with. So, the Pokemon League signed a nonaggression treaty with Team Cipher. As long as they didn't attack any of the regions outside of Orre, they were free to do as they wished."_

"The Pokemon League is endorsing this?" Ash couldn't believe his ears.

"Pi-ka!"

"Sadly, yes," Professor Juniper answered. "It's not pretty, but it at least allows other Pokemon Regions to stay afloat. If Cipher made a move now, the effects woukd be devastating…" For several seconds, Ash sat.

"…I'm going to head to the seaport now," he told Professor Oak.

"_We'll be waiting for you over here. Just keep the line open for me; I want to continue speaking to Professor Juniper."_

"Okay. Goodbye, Professor." Ash silently got up, and walked over to the exit.

"Ash, wait!" Iris got up, and followed her friend to the exit. Professor Juniper sighed.

"He's taking it hard," she noted.

"_It's a shock for that boy," _Professor Oak said. _"To hear that there are people who corrupt Pokemon like that and get away with it…I'd be mad and depressed too."_

* * *

In a cave located in a nondescript location, a beam of light projected onto the cave wall. Jessie, James, and Meowth, clad in black, saluted the figure that appeared on the screen.

"Hail Giovanni!" the three declared.

"At ease," Giovanni ordered. "You three have done a splendid job these last few months, providing Team Rocket with valuable information on the Pokemon of the Unova League. We were set back by the sudden emergence of Team Plasma, but that wasn't your fault. With them now in disposition, it will only be a matter of time before Team Rocket firmly establishes its roots in Unova. You have my praise."

"We are not worthy, sir," Jessie said.

"As for your next mission, I am returning to you your Pokemon." A PokeTransporter on the side of the projector buzzed to life, and soon, several Pokeballs appeared. Jessie and James inspected the Pokeballs, dividing them up between them.

"Thank you, sir," Jessie stated. "However…"

"You seemed to have sent two extra Pokeballs by mistake, sir," James pointed out.

"It is not a mistake," Giovanni noted. "Your next mission is to negotiate an accord with Team Cipher of the Orre Region." Hearing the word 'Orre' made Team Rocket's skin crawl.

"The…Orre Region, sir," Jessie asked nervously.

"The place with the really powerful Shadow Pokemon?" James inquired. Giovanni nodded.

"Team Cipher made sent a messenger to us recently. The messenger said that Team Cipher wishes to expand its grip to other territories, but lacks the necessary resources to do so, namely Pokemon. I believe there is room for mutual cooperation, so I told the messenger I would send an envoy to the region so as to see what can be had in exchange. Your task is to collect data on anything that could be beneficial to Team Rocket that Team Cipher is willing to offer, and bring it to me directly."

"If I may, sir, that does not explain my partner's new Pokemon," Meowth said.

"The envoy also passed along some Shadow Pokemon, to show their seriousness in wanting a deal done," Giovanni explained. "Two of them I have assigned to you. Even with Cipher as an ally, the Orre Region is a very dangerous place; you two have now been armed accordingly. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" The projector died down, and the image disappeared. Team Rocket sighed/

"Man, I'm glad dat da Boss finally recognizes us as da elite agents we are," Meowth groaned, "But I sure as heck do not want to go to Orre…"

"Me neither…" James agreed. "I went there as a child on vacation, and it was bad enough then. Now, it must be a war zone or something."

"Grow up, you two!" Jessie shouted. "The Boss has placed his confidence in us for another important task. We cannot fail him, even if we are going to the Shadow Region. Plus…" She smirked darkly. "…with these new Pokemon, we can finally bury the hatchet with the Twerps."

"Whaddyah mean, Jess?" Meowth asked.

"Think of it: Orre has incredibly powerful Pokemon trainers, powerful enough that the Boss gave us Pokemon for our own safety. The Twerp is powerful, but even he has his limits, and he doesn't have the Pokemon that we have."

"I see where you're going!" James exclaimed. "If we get the Twerps over to Orre, they can be beaten up by all of the Shadow Pokemon, and then we swoop in and steal Pikachu!" Jessie nodded.

"Good to see you're following me, James," the redhead applauded. "And I think I know how to get them there…do you remember how we got them to the Orange Islands?"

* * *

At the port of Nuvema Town were two seaplanes readying for departure. One was headed for Kanto, and was the destination for Ash and Iris.

"You know, it's a shame that Cilian couldn't join us," Iris reflected. "It would have been nice if the two of us were able to see your hometown at the same time." Ash said nothing. He had been looking at the ground the entire way from the Pokemon Lab. "Come on, Ash, at least say something."

"Axew Ax!"

"I'm sorry, Iris," Ash apologized. "I'm still a bit hung up over what the Professors told us. It's a bit concerning that there's stuff like that going on, and we have no power at all to stop it."

"Yeah, it affected me a bit too," Iris admitted. "But at least there aren't other regions that we can't go to, right?"

"But I had really wanted to battle the tough trainers that were advertised there…" Ash sighed.

"Pika Pi…"

"Not at the cost of our lives." They set foot onto the dock. "Speaking of cost, how much is it to Pallet Town." They were approached by a pair of ladies that looked to be flight attendants. "Yes?"

"Congratulations, miss!" the first flight attendant said. "You and your friend are the one millionth couple to be flying on our airline!" Iris went flush.

"C-Couple?-! But Ash and I aren't - !"

"Since you two are the one millionth couple," the second flight attendant explained, ignoring the dragon trainer's protests, "you get your next flight paid on us to wherever you want!" Iris stopped her complaining.

"Free?-!" she asked, suddenly interested in the offer.

"Yes!" the first attendant confirmed. "So, lucky man with the Pikachu, where are you two headed?"

"Er, Pallet Town," Ash told them. "But -"

"Pallet Town passengers board to the right, please," the second attendant asked.

"Come on, Ash! Let's go!" Iris grabbed her friend by the hand, and practically dragged him into the seaplane.

"Iris, slow down!" Ash complained. "Doesn't this seem a little suspicious to you?"

"Pika Pikachu Pi!"

"Aw, who'd lie about free stuff, Ash?" Iris assured him. "You're such a kid to think that!"

"Axew-Ax-Ax!" They boarded the plane. It was empty, save for two small seats. The room was also small as well, much smaller than Ash remembered it to be.

"Something smells fishy…" Ash suspected. The two flight attendants boarded as well.

"I forgot to mention," the first flight attendant apologized, "but you flight is a private one to wherever your destination was!"

"Yes," the second flight attendant concurred. "We wanted our one millionth couple to be flying in style! Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight!" The two disappeared towards the cockpit.

"See, Ash?" Iris stated. "These guys are legitimate. We'll be to your home in no time!"

"Ax-ew!" A few minutes later, the plane took off, leaving the Unova Region behind.

Back on the dock, a male flight attendant stepped off of the second plane. "Now boarding, flight 224 for Pallet Town, Kanto Region!"

* * *

"Okay," Iris admitted. "I give. Where are we?" The plane was landing, but instead of a nice, beautiful shoreline, it was a man made river in the middle of the desert. A grand palace was built on one side of the river, while a large slum community rested on the other bank.

"I don't know," Ash stated, looking out of the window nearest to him. "This isn't anywhere in the Kanto Region."

"Pika Pi-Pikachu Pi," Pikachu added. The seaplane landed in the river, and pulled up to a solitary dock.

"Alright, passengers!" the first flight attendant announced, entering the cabin. "We've arrived at our destination! Please disembark in an orderly fashion!" Ash went up to her.

"Excuse me," he complained, "but we seem to be in the wrong place."

"Oh, come, come!" The flight attendant spun Ash around, and began pushing him off of the plane. The second flight attendant did the same to Iris. "You're both trainers; anywhere where there's strong Pokemon is a destination for you! And we've arrived!" The two were coerced out of the plane. Waiting for them was a group of strangely dressed men. They were all dressed in silver body armor, with headgears that concealed their entire faces.

"This is some welcoming committee…"Iris joked. The second flight attendant motioned to the men.

"Okay, boys! You know the deal; as long as we get Pikachu, you're free to do what you want with them!"

"Pika?-!"

"What's going on?-!" Ash demanded.

"What's going on is a good question indeed!" the first attendant stated.

"If you'll listen to us, we'll answer it, if you please!" the second attendant continued.

"Bringing the bright light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the blackness of the universe!" A Meowth hopped in the middle of the two.

"And calling our names onto the rock of eternity!" he stated. The flight attendants shed their disguises, revealing their true identities.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"With thunderous emotions, James!

"And wisest of the wise, Meowth, dat's a name!"

"**And as always we gather under the name of Team Rocket!"**

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Iris exclaimed.

"PiPi-kachu!"

"Axew Ax!"

"I should have known that you guys were behind this!" Ash growled.

"Save the thanks for later, kiddo," Jessie said. "Welcome to the wondrous Orre Region!"

"The Orre Region!" Iris yelped. She turned around. "Then that means…" James smirked.

"Yes. Those men right behind you are the newest allies of Team Rocket: Team Cipher!"

"And they're gonna help us get your Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed. "Go get 'em, boys!"

"Shadow Pokemon, go!" Several Pokemon were released, including a Lucario, Blaziken, Jolteon, Politoed, and Bisharp.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash ordered. The Electric Mouse Pokemon hopped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!"

"Emolga, Excadrill, help us out!" Iris's two Pokemon came out, ready to battle.

"Em-mol!"

"Excadrill!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt !"

"Emolga, Hidden Power! Excadrill, Focus Blast!" Pikachu charged up electricity into a single blast, while Emolga and Excadrill welled up power inside them into two focused balls of energy.

"Pika-CHUUUU!-!"

"Em-OLGA!"

"Exca-DRILL!-!" The three attacks connected onto the opposing Pokemon, creating a small explosion that obscured the Pokemon.

"All right!" Ash cheered. When the smoke cleared out, however, all five opposing Pokemon were still standing. "No way!"

"The attacks all hit their marks!" Iris exclaimed.

"Is that the best you can do?" one of the Cipher agents sneered. "Those attacks were pathetic!"

"We'll show you some real attacks!" another Cipher agent declared. "Everyone, Shadow Rush!" All five Pokemon charged at the three Pokemon…and two trainers! A faint black aura enveloped the attacking Pokemon.

"Woah!" Ash barely got out of the way of Blaziken's charge.

"Yikes!" Lucario nearly caught Iris by the spikes, had she not rolled out of the way in time. Their Pokemon, however, weren't so lucky. All three had been unable to dodge their attacks, and had been knocked out. "Excadrill! Emolga!"

"Pikachu!" Ash ran over to his buddy, and scooped him up. Iris, meanwhile, recalled her two Pokemon."Iris, we need a lift out of here!"

"Right!" she nodded. "Dragonite, I need you!" Out popped the large orange Dragon Pokemon.

"Dragouh!" Dragonite appeared poised to attack, but Iris placed a hand on her Pokemon.

"Not now, Dragonite! We need to get out of here! Ash, hop on!" Dragonite hesitated for a second, but reluctantly agreed. Ash and Iris hopped onto Dragonite, who quickly began climbing into the air.

"They're getting' away!" Meowth complained. James took out a Pokeball.

"Jessie, let's use our new Pokemon!" he suggested.

"Right!" the redhead said, taking out her Pokemon. "Mandibuzz, I choose you!"

"Go, Elecktross!" Team Rocket's new Pokemon included a vulture-like creature with a bone in its hair and an eel-like creature with two hands.

"Mandibuzz!"

"Elecktross!" Elecktross suddenly turned around, and bit James on the head.

"OW! Why must I always get affectionate Pokemon?-!"

"Er, Jimmy, it's tryin' ta rip ya head off…" James corrected.

"Mandibuzz, use Shadow Rush!" Jessie ordered.

"Elecktross, attack them with Thunderbolt!" Mandibuzz was first. It charged at Dragonite, and knocked it down a peg in the sky. That was all Elecktross needed to accurately aim a Thunderbolt attack at the Dragon Pokemon, zapping the group to the core.

"AAHH!-!"

"Dragooo!" Dragonite plummeted towards the slums, falling like a rock. He crashed between the buildings, destroying a few of the flimsier structures. Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Axew all were thrown off, and landed on the ground.

"Oh man…is everyone all right?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Axew nodded.

"I'm fine…" Iris groaned. "Dragonite, return!" Iris recalled. The two got a bearing of the area around them. Where they had landed was a small patch of grass, nestled between two dilapidated buildings.

"That's strange…" Ash said. "I thought this area was all desert…"

"Hey, what's that?" Iris was pointing to a small wooden shrine in the center of the grass patch. It was hastily constructed, yet an aura of holiness seemed to emanate from the site.

"We don't have time for that!" Ash encouraged. "We've got to get out of here before Team Rocket and their friends catch up to us!"

"Pikachu!"

"Too late!" Meowth's voice brought their attention forward. Team Rocket stood proud and confident in front, blocking their path in front. Team Cipher peons began to surround them from the other sides, trapping them in a circle.

"It will be nice if you if you surrender, Twerps!" Jessie suggested, as her Mandibuzz landed on the ground to her right.

"Otherwise, our new Shadow Pokemon will have to get a little physical with you!" James threatened.

"Face it, Twerps!" Meowth stated. "Dis time, dere's no escape!"

"What do we do, Ash?" Iris wondered. She picked up Axew, and held him close to her chest.

"Ax…!"

"We won't give up!" Ash stated. "No way! Our journey doesn't end here!"

"I admire your persistence, Twerp," Jessie complimented. "It may have been your only endearing quality. Mandibuzz, use Shadow - !"

"**RRIBEEEEE!-!"** The shrine suddenly began to glow in a bright green light, which began to emanate in all directions. Everyone, including the helmeted Cipher eons, had to shield their eyes from the light.

"Hey, what gives?-!" James complained.

"E-Elecktroo-os!"

"M-Mandi…Buzz!" All of the Shadow Pokemon suddenly returned into their Pokeballs.

"Elecktross!" James exclaimed.

"What's gotten into you, Mandibuzz?-!" Jessie wondered.

"Hey, look!" Meowth pointed at the shrine. A portal appeared above the shrine. A small Pokemon flew out of the portal. It was green, with big blue eyes and small clear wings.

"That's Celebi!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi kaaah!"

"What?-!" Iris was surprised. "Isn't that a Legendary Pokemon?-!" Team Rocket was stunned as well.

"What's Celebi doing here?" Jessie questioned.

"Who cares?" Meowth said, smiling ear to ear. "It's ours now!"

"Right!" James agreed, taking out a Pokeball.

"**RRRIIIIBEEEE!-!" **The light was now emanating from Celebi itself, and quickly grew to blinding proportions.

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's too bright!" Iris complained.

"What's Celebi doin'?-!" Meowth wondered. The light lasted for several seconds. Eventually, it disappeared, revealing the scene of the shrine. Celebi, Team Rocket, Ash, Iris, and their Pokemon were nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" one of the Cipher grunts noted. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know!" another exclaimed. "They were here just a second ago…"

"Well, find them!" a third ordered. "They couldn't have gone far!"

"You dolt!" a fourth admonished. "Celebi travels through time! It's not a matter of where they are, but when!" For Ash and Iris, where they ended up would be the beginning of an epic tale that would span the bonds of time itself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_For Your Information…_

_I would have included Cilian in here, but one other character in addition to Wes and Rui is being added. For all that Cilian would have brought, one of the things would have been a broken sidecart!_

_The lack of Pokemon for Ash is so I can display a wide variety of Shadow Pokemon regularly on his team. Same thing goes for the new character, who's not an OC, but a PokeSpecial transplant._

_The Regions of the West is a reference to Orre's real-life location of the Mexican area around the Pinacate Peaks and the southern portion of California's Imperial Valley ._

_The style of this prologue is so that it would attach to the end of the last Unova episode, in which Iris and Cilian are invited to Pallet Town for Ash's long-awaited victory party, but for some reason, Cilian is unable to attend, and leaves the group._

_To keep in the style of the Anime, subsequent chapters will be referred to as Episodes._

_Jeez, Team Rocket's new motto is annoying...and I thought they hit rock bottom with Sinnoh's motto…anyway, you can probably guess where they're going in the past…but where exactly? And who are they going to encounter there? That will wait for next time, so please read, review, and keep tabs! You can always find the latest at my personal forum, which is linked on my page. Ja ne, people!_

_Ketchum Kid_


	2. Outskirts of Home Ties

_Hey guys! Chapter two of Colosseum Melee is now underway! Picking up sort of where we left off, the next two main characters are here to be introduced. So start scrolling down already!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outskirts of Home Ties**

The eastern portion of the Orre region is practically inhospitable. Nothing but sand, rocks, and the wind for as far as the eye can see. Yet, if you look closely at the side of a certain mountain, that isn't all that you will find. Nestled in the cragged valley is a grey, metal building, blending inside perfectly with the scenery. The building had a large, black Pokeball-like symbol on the top of the main structure, with a smaller, squarish building to the left of the entrance.

**!KA-BOOM!**

…which now had a hole in the side of it. Inside of the building, the workers, who were wearing red rider vests over green tank tees and grey pants, stopped what they were doing, and looked around, wondering where the explosion. Their leader, who had did not wear a sweat tee, was bald, and had extremely long, zig-zag eyebrows and facial hair, scowled, banging his fingerless glove-encased fist on his desk.

"Status report!" he ordered. "What just happened, and who's responsible?-!" A henchman wearing a white tank tee came running towards him.

"You won't believe who's behind this, sir!" he exclaimed. The leader's eyes widened.

"No…!" he trailed off. Inside the squarish building, the smoke was just beginning to clear. As it did, a teenaged boy wearing a blue muscle trench coat and black leather pants walked through the newly-created hole. A metal visor concealed his face, but a white chalk line was visible running from one side of his face to another, across the bridge of his nose. Spiked sandy–colored hair whipped around in the wind, as he stepped towards a stand holding a blue and red machine that appeared to fit over one's arm. He placed a hand on it, and smiled victoriously.

"Time to take what's rightfully mine," he stated. By his feet, an Umbreon walked up towards him. "Take a good, long look at this place, Umbreon. Likely, we won't be coming back here again."

"Bre," Umbreon barked in agreement. The teen attached the machine over his left hand. The device seemed to seamlessly blend into his clothing.

"Stop!" The teen looked down the room. Nearing the entrance were a group of the building's men, charging towards them.

"Time to go, Umbreon!" he decided.

"Umbreon!" The two turned, and hopped out of the hole in the side of the building. Landing on one knee, he sprinted towards a waiting motorbike, which had only one wheel, and a sidecart. In the sidecart was an Espeon.

The main entrance to the building opened up, and a swarm of men, including the leader, ran out towards the teen. "Don't let him escape!" The teen pointed towards a boulder near the top of the cliff.

"Espeon, Confusion!" he ordered.

"Esp! Espe-onnnn!-!" A psychic power surrounded the boulder, and began to move the boulder. Eventually, it reached the edge of the cliff, and tumbled into the valley below, separating the thief from his pursuers. Some of the men in the front had to jump back to avoid getting squished.

The teen quickly climbed onto the motorbike's driver seat, while the Umbreon jumped next to Espeon in the sidecart. The teen revved the accelerator, black smoke belching out of the exhaust pipes on the engine, before gunning it, zooming away from the building. Their pursuers slowed, then stopped, unable to even come close to matching their speed.

On the bike, the teen held up a detonator control in his right hand. "You know, I feel bad for just stealing this lovely machine from them, guys. Why not give them something, like, say, a fireworks show?" He pressed the button. An explosion ripped through the main building of the complex behind them. "Fair enough, don't you guys say?"

"Umb! Breon Um Um!"

"Pe, Espeon!"

"Glad you guys think so too!" The motorbike cleared the canyon walls, and shot out into the scorching open desert. Just then, in the distance, a faint green flash was seen on the horizon. The teen stopped the bike, and looked out towards where the flash was.

"That's strange…" he murmured. "Wonder what that was?"

"SKARR!" The teen looked up. Overhead was a Skarmory, circling the bike like it was its prey.

"Tell Gonzap I'm not a traitor!" he shouted. "I quit!" He revved the bike up, and drove on, towards the scene of the flash. The Skarmory flew in the opposite direction, back towards the ruined building.

* * *

Ash, Iris, and Team Rocket were being sent through a strange space, a green tunnel that seemed to be the fabric of time itself.

"What's going on?-!" Jessie screamed.

"Meowth, stop this crazy thing!" James ordered.

"Does dis look like one of our mechas, Jimmy?-!" Meowth retorted.

"Everyone, stay together!" Ash suggested. "We don't want to get separated!"

"Piiikaa!" Iris reached out her hand, and managed to grab hold of Ash's. Team Rocket banded together, forming a three-sided circle. Before any more consolidation could occur, they reached their destination. The groups were spit right out of the space, and into the world again. Team Rocket was spinning so fast, that they were thrown out into the clear blue sky, a Frisbee tossed out to the far reaches of the land.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S GOING NOSTALGIC AND BLASTING OFF!-!" They disappeared into the sky. Ash and Iris, meanwhile, were simply dropped into the desert sand.

"WAAHH!"

**!POOMPH!**

Ash was the first to get up. "Is…Is everyone okay?"

"I think so…" Iris responded.

"Pika…" Pikachu noticed that Axew's head was stuck in the sand. The Electric Mouse Pokemon scurried over, and proceeded to pull the Tusk Pokemon out. "Piii…kaaa…!"

"Ew!" Axew popped out, and took in a deep breath. "Axew…Ax Ax…" Ash and Iris looked around. There was no slums, no river, no civilization…just sand and rock for as far as the eye could see.

"What happened to the city?" Iris wondered. "It was right here a minute ago…"

"Celebi is a Pokemon that travels through time," Ash remembered. "It's possible that we're no longer in the time that that city was in." Iris gasped.

"Another time?-!" the Dragon Trainer questioned. "I didn't think that was even possible!"

Our heroes Ash and Iris were at one point on their way to Pallet Town, but they now find that they are in the Orre Region, home to the Shadow Pokemon. However, as they stare out into the seemingly endless desert, the question isn't where they are, but when.

The two pooled their supplies together, placing them in a pile in front of them. Ash counted them off. "Okay, so together, we have a little over ten thousand Poke, a canteen, Misty's lure, five and a half spare Pokeballs, a line of rope, no sleeping bags, no food, and no map."

"And without water, the canteen and lure are useless," Iris pointed out. "We'll have to find civilization fast."

"Yeah, but in what direction should we head?" Ash wondered, looking everywhere around. "There's nothing to tell us…" He stopped, looking in a certain direction. The raven haired trainer shielded his eyes, trying to get a better look.

"What do you see?" Iris asked. Axew climbed back into her hair, trying to see what Ash was looking at.

"It looks like a Pokemon…" Ash stated. Then, he smiled. "And it appears someone's riding it!" He turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack! Into the sky!"

"Pika! Pika-CHUUU!-!" The Thunderbolt attack flew straight up, a beacon in the sky. The faint figure seemed to stop. In fact, however, it had changed direction, and was now heading straight towards them.

"Great!" Iris cheered. "Now we might be able to find out where we are!"

"Axew Ax Ax!" The figure that Ash had seen was a Dodrio with a rider. The rider was a young boy, no older than Ash and Iris, wearing something straight out of the farmlands. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under a yellow sleeveless shirt that split on the sides, blue long pants, and purple boots. A straw hat covered the top of her yellow hair, and a brown belt held three Pokeballs.

Ash waved over to him. "Hey! We need help!"

"Pika Pi!" Upon Pikachu's cry, another Pikachu popped out from behind of the rider's straw hat. This Pikachu had a flower head on the right side of her face.

"Pi? "Chu! ChuChu Pika!" The Pikachu jumped off of her trainer before he could even stop his Dodrio.

"Hey, Chuchu!" the boy exclaimed. "What's into you?" He spoke in a youthful voice.

"I think she's just surprised to see another Pikachu," Ash suggested. The two Pikachu greeted each other, and began chatting away, as if they were old friends.

"Well, we haven't seen any much tale of a Pikachu while we've been in the Orre Region so far," the boy admitted. "So that makes sense." Iris admired the Pokemon that the boy was riding.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like this before," she said in amazement.

"Axew." Ash smiled, pulling out his Pokedex.

"That's because Dodrio's a Pokemon normally found in Kanto," he explained, scanning the Pokemon into his Pokedex.

*DODRIO, THE TRIPLE BIRD POKEMON. DODRIO IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF DODUO. WHEN DODUO EVOLVES, ONE OF ITS HEADS SPLITS INTO TWO. IT IS ABLE TO RUN AT NEARLY 40 MPH.*

"Dody's been my first Pokemon ever since I hatched it from an egg," the boy explained. "Chuchu's my other one. Ain't they cute critters?" Iris wasn't sure about Dodrio being labeled as cute.

"If you say so…"

"So what can I do for you guys?" the boy asked. "That was a distress Thunderbolt you sent out, right?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah. We got lost, and are out of supplies. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"I can do more than that," the boy offered. "Hop onto Dody, and I'll get you to the Outskirt Stand."

"The Outskirt Stand?" Iris asked.

"Yep! It's a roadside diner between the eastern border of Orre and Phenac City. We can rest there, and then take you to Phenac City. It's too dangerous to travel alone in the desert on foot anyway."

"Thanks!" Ash said. "My name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"My name's Iris, from the Village of Dragons."

"Axew Ax Ax!"

"Pikachu!"

"That's some distance you guys are from," the boy remarked. "The name's Amarillio, but you can call me Yellow!"

* * *

Team Rocket crawled, dazed and confused, in the middle of the desert. The trio was beat up, and were walking with a swaying motion.

"Ugh…I know that nostalgia is great," Jessie started. "But blasting off wasn't one of the things that I had in mind when I want to live down memory lane."

"You said it, Jess," James agreed. "What happened to the jet packs and helicopters that bailed us out of Unova?"

"Gone," Meowth stated. "Along with dat Celebi ad our old time." They crested a sand dune. Ahead was a white research building. There were no guards in front of the building, only an electric fence that surrounded the facility. "Is dat…?"

"The Shadow Pokemon Laboratory!" James exclaimed.

"That's the first place that Shadow Pokemon were created!" Jessie stated. "Our allies must be in there!" She was about to run toward the entrance, but James stopped her.

"Hold on a minute, Jessie!" he ordered. "We're not in our time, so they are probably not in alliance with Team Rocket yet!" Jessie furrowed her brow.

"Good point," the redhead conceded. "We'll have to figure out a way to gain their trust."

"But how?" Meowth wondered. "We can't just go bargin' in saying we're from da future…" The three were so busy thinking about how to enter the complex, they didn't notice the eight Cipher Peons that surrounded them from all sides.

"State your business, intruders!" One of the peons shouted. Team Rocket yelped, realizing their predicament.

"What do we do?-!" Jessie whispered.

"Act natural," Meowth suggested.

"It's too late for that!" James hissed. "We have to talk our way out of this mess." The blunette turned his attention to the Cipher peons. "Hello, there! We're from Team Rocket, and have happened to accidentally travelled through time somewhere and have gotten lost. Do you mind if we borrow a telephone?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Jessie and James were thrown into a jail cell, their Pokemon confiscated. "Real smooth, Jimmy!"

"What?" James complained. "I was just trying to court favor with them!"

"Yeah, and now you got us stuck in the brig!"

"Say, where's Meowth?"

"I remember them taking him with our Pokeballs, so maybe he's with them."

* * *

The Outskirt Stand stood like a beacon attracting weary travelers from the arid desert. Fashioned from the parts of an old steam locomotive, with many pipes sticking out of its "boiler" dining hall to provide power, the place served as an eatery, a gas station, and a convenience store to anyone who happened to drop by.

Ash and company were one such group of travelers who would stop there. However, as Dody raced down another sand dune, a few of them began to take exception at the Dodrio's speed.

"Isn't this a bit too fast?" Iris, who was holding onto Ash's waist, asked nervously. Yellow shot her a quizzical look.

"Nonsense!" he replied. "Dody can safely run at over forty miles per hour!"

"ChuChu!" Chuchu added.

"But with three people?-!"

"AaaxAaaxAaax!" Poor Axew was being bounced around in Iris's hair. Finally, the blonde pulled on the reigns.

"Woah, there!" he called. Dody's three heads squawked, as the group quickly coasted to a halt. "Here we are! The Outskirt Stand!"

"Chuuu…" Chuchu pointed towards Ash and Iris, who were behind of Dody. They had fallen off when the Triple Bird Pokemon jerked to a stop.

"W…Warn uss…" Ash groaned.

"I can't feel my back…" Iris stated. Yellow sighed.

"You guys couldn't handle a little ride like that?" he complained, jumping off of Dody. "Thanks, bud. Return!" Dody was recalled into his Pokeball. Ash and Iris got off the ground, and surveyed the Outskirt Stand.

"It certainly lives up to its name," Iris noted. "Outskirts indeed."

"Still, it's a place we can rest at for a while," Ash noted. "Let's go." The inside of the Outskirt Stand wasn't lively; only the bartender and one other person were currently inside. There were two sets of booth tables, a jukebox, and a television. As they entered, the television flashed for breaking news.

"Breaking news now coming out of Eclo Canyon, as authorities have made a stunning announcement that the mysterious building that exploded there was in fact the hideout for Team Snagem. As you know, Team Snagem is a group of Pokemon thieves who are already marked for arrest. The hideout was only discovered as a result of the explosion, and by the time police could arrive, the building had been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is currently under investigation, and should become apparent eventually…

"Whoo-wee!" the bartender sighed. He wore a white T-shirt, a yellow bandana and apron, and a yellow apron. "That Team Snagem sure knows how to slip through the cracks, eh?" Ash and Iris were confused.

"Team Snagem?" Iris repeated.

"Who're they?" Iris asked the bartender. "I thought Team Cipher was the criminal organization." Yellow and the bartender shot Iris odd looks.

"I don't know about this Cipher gang you're talking about, miss," the bartender said, "but around here, it's Snage you have to worry about. They're a bunch of heartless crooks, who don't hesitate to rip a trainer from his or her Pokemon. I hear they use something called a Snag Ball to catch Pokemon from their rightful trainers in battle."

"Pika?-!"

"Catch them?-!" Ash was shocked. "But a Pokemon can't be caught twice! The Pokeball rejects the Pokemon!"

"I didn't think that either," Yellow admitted. "But it's true. You two better be careful around these parts."

"I've seen Yellow around these parts, but not you two travelers," the bartender continued, talking to Ash and Iris. "What are your names?"

"My name's Ash, and this is my Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Iris."

"Axew Ax!"

"Those are some cute Pokemon you've got there," the bartender complimented. "The name's Charles. This here outskirt stand was built by my own hands, so that travelers such as yourselves can relax, worry free! First drinks are free, so what'll you have?"

"I guess water all around," Ash asked, gaining nods from the other two.

"Okay!" Charles nodded. He filled up three glasses of water, and gave one to each of the three. "Enjoy, fellas!"

"Thanks!" The three took a seat in the empty booth. As they did, the other man in the Outskirt Stand got up from the other booth. He wore a brown biker's jacket and had pink spiked hair.

"Hey, my name's Willie," he introduced himself. "You guys are Pokemon Trainers too, aren't you?" The three looked at each other, before turning back to Willie.

"Uhhh, yes?" Yellow responded. Willie smiled.

"Hehehe, I can tell," he replied. The man focused onto Ash. "And you, young man, are a very good one. I can see it in your eyes." Ash was surprised.

"Me?"

"Yep. I bet your Pokemon are impressive, too. I'd like to have a battle with you right now outside." Ash got up, pumped and ready.

"Pikachu and I are ready for any challenge, right buddy?" He turned to his partner, but the Electric Mouse Pokemon was worn out. "Pikachu?"

"Pi…ka…"

"Did you forget that our Pokemon are all worn out?" Iris reminded him. "The only Pokemon we have at full health is my Axew."

"Ax Ax!" Ash sat down, bummed out.

"Aw man…and I wanted to battle so badly…"

"It's a shame," Willie noted, "but it's not like the Outskirt Stand has a Pokemon Center here. I'm not one to battle a handicapped opponent anyway. If the opportunity ever arises in the future, I'd like to have a battle with you." The rider turned, and walked away, leaving the Outskirt Stand. Before he left, however, he paused, chuckling. "Heh…Though I'd doubt I'd have any chance of beating you."

Yellow looked over at Ash and Iris. "Why didn't you two tell me that your Pokemon were injured? I can fix that easy?"

"You have some potions?" Iris asked, confused.

"Better. Just put your Pokemon's Pokeballs in front of me." Ash and Iris looked at each other, unsure of what their new acquaintance.

"Uh…sure…" Iris placed the Pokeballs of Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga onto the table. Pikachu and Axew walked over, joining the capturing devices in front of the straw-hatted boy.

"Alright, here goes!" Yellow placed a hand over the five Pokemon and Pokeballs. To Ash and Iris's amazement, a yellow glow emanated from the boy's hand. Moreover, this light seemed to restore Pikachu and Axew to full health.

"Pika Pika!"

"Xew Axew!"

"Woah!" Iris exclaimed. "Did Pikachu and Axew just get healed?-!" Ash took out his Pokedex, and scanned the Pokeballs.

"The Pokemon, they're all healed!" he said in amazement. "Yellow, what did you?-!"

But he was already asleep, head on the table, and hat tucked down.

"…Wha…?" From the bar, Charles laughed at the scene.

"I'm guessin' this is your first time seeing Yellow's ability, then," he remarked. Ash and Iris turned around.

"Iris has a special power?" Iris asked. The bartender nodded.

"It's said that once every several years, a person born in the vicinity of the Viridian Forest is gifted with the power to communicate and heal Pokemon. I never put stock into that story, until I met Yellow here."

"She can talk to Pokemon?-!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yep," Charles stated. "So be sure that you don't tell your Pokemon any embarrassing secrets, because she can talk them right out of the Pokemon! Whahah!" Axew seemed to sweat bullets.

"Alright!" Ash affirmed. "Now I can challenge Willie!" A dull roar was heard outside.

"You might have to take a number," Charles commented. "I have a feeling that Willie's found his next opponent."

* * *

The mysterious teen pulled his motorbike up towards the gas pumps of the Outskirt Stand. "I do need to refill the bike up a bit…and it will give me a chance to cool my heels." Espeon's tai twitched.

"Esp? Espeon Es!"

"What's up, buddy?" Willie walked over to the bike.

"I think you're bud's picking me up," the rider stated. "The name's Willie, and by the looks of it, you're a Pokemon Trainer, am I right?"

"You can't live in the Orre Region without them," the teen replied. "This region's too much on the wayside of the law."

"You're true there," Willie conceded. "But I can see that you're a pretty strong trainer, not some ol' Youngster Joey." He paused. The teen got out, and placed the gas pump in the motorbike's gas tank, filling up the bike.

"So?" he asked.

"So, after getting a good look at you, well, I'm getting this urge to battle you. It's like I'm compelled to."

"More like you want to," the teen stated.

"Er, yeah," Willie agreed. "So, what do you say to you and me having a quick battle, mister…"

"Leo," the teen filled in. "Just call me Leo. I'm not old enough to be called 'Sir' yet. And a battle will help me test out something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, nothing too important." He took out the gas nozzle, placed it back on the gas pump, and recapped the gas tank. "Are you ready to go at it?"

"Yeah!" Willie ran back a ways, brimming with energy, and pulled out two Pokeballs. "I'm burning now, I'm on fire! Zigzagoon, Linoone, it's full-throttle time!" The two Normal-type Pokemon appeared in front of Willie.

"Zigzagoon!"

"Linoone!" Leo frowned.

"Not what I was hoping for…" he muttered. "Espeon, Umbreon, take care of these Pokemon." The two Eeveelutions hopped out of the sidecart, and onto the field.

"Espeon Esp!"

"Umbreon!"

"You can have the first move, Leo!" Willie offered.

"Big mistake!" Leo declared. "Espeon, use Confusion on Linoone! Umbreon, use Bite on Zigzagoon!" The two Pokemon focused on their targets. Espeon's forehead jewel glowed in a brilliant light, as an invisible blast shot off towards Linoone. Umbreon, meanwhile, charged at the Zigzagoon, teeth barred.

"Dodge them both!" Willie ordered.

"Switch targets!" Leo said. The Tinyracoon Pokemon and the Rushing Pokemon did as ordered, and nimbly dodged the attacks. However, Umbreon changed directions, and aimed towards the speedy Linoone, while the invisible blast channeled over to the left, towards Zizagoone. Linoone was unable to move out of the way, and got bitten and tossed several feet by the Moonlight Pokemon. Zigzagoon, meanwhile, was in the air, helpless to the blast of psychic energy that attacked it.

"Zigzagoon! Linoone!" Willie called out. "Are you guys still able to battle!" The two Pokemon quickly got up.

"Goon!"

"Linoone!"

"Alright! Linoone, use Headbutt on that Umbreon!"

"Noone!" Linoone got down on all fours, and charged towards Umbreon at a tremendous speed.

"Espeon, Reflect!" Just before the Rushing Pokemon was able to make contact, it struck an invisible barrier. The barrier bent, but didn't break, and sent Linoone sprawling backwards.

"Woah!" Willie gasped. "Wasn't expecting that! Better fight our way through with Zigzagoon's Belly Drum!"

"Umbreon, use Taunt!" Zigzagoon got up on its two hind legs, and was about to beat its belly with its front paws, when Umbreon shot it a glare.

"Um, Umbreon Um Breon," the Moonlight Pokemon sneered. This made the Tinyraccon Pokemon angry, and it returned to all fours.

"ZigZigzagoon Goon Zag!"

"No, not Belly Drum!" Willie exclaimed. He then smiled. "You're a tough cookie, Leo, aren't you?"

"I am the best from where I come from," the teen boasted.

* * *

Inside the diner, Ash and Iris had their faces by the window, watching the battle with intense interest. Iris had the most; she had never seen any of these Pokemon before in her life.

"They're so cute!" the Dragon trainer remarked.

"But they do pack a punch," Ash noted. "I bet I would have a challenge facing them, what do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika," the Electric Mouse Pokemon agreed. As they watched the battle, a hover jeep pulled up to the Outskirt Stand, on the opposite side of where Leo and Willie were battling. The two occupants of the vehicle got out, and entered the stand.

"Hm?" Charles took note of the two men's appearance. "Haven't seen you guys around here before…then again, I'm saying a lot of that recently. Maybe Orre is finally getting tourists…"

"Sir, load us up with the best grub you've got!" the first one asked. He had greenish-blonde hair, covered up by a black Umbreon-eared beanie hat, red sunglasses, a black long-sleeved shirt under an unzipped orange vest, and grey pants.

"We're celebratin' a great achievement at our place of employment, and want to dine like kings!" the other man said. He had jelled blonde hair that was dyed red at the tips, to give the appearance of flames. He had blue sunglasses, and wore a blue sleeveless tank top, blue jeans, and blue fingerless gloves.

"I'm not sure about a royal dinner," Charles stated, "but I'll give you my specialty. Just be sure to pay for it at the end." The two stayed at the bar, while Charles went in the kitchen to procure food. This went unnoticed by Ash, Iris, and the still-sleeping Yellow: the battle outside was far more entertaining than watching a few men turn into slobs.

* * *

"Hey, put me down!" Meowth was mercilessly plopped on the table inside of a nondescript meeting room. The table was made of glass, and as the Cat Scratch Pokemon got adjusted to the light, he found that there were several people seated at the table. One looked like a hippie with a Pokeball for hair, another looked like he belonged in Mankey Kong, the third was better suited for a beauty pageant, and the last…looked normal, save for a ling spiked strand of hair. "Er, howdy?"

"So, darling, what business does Team Rocket have in Orre?" the first one asked. "I knew that they had agents with a talking Meowth, but I was under the impression that their music was in Kanto now." Hearing that made Meowth gasp in admiration.

"Oh my gosh! You're Miror B., Cipher's Disco Beat of Blackmail!"

"I am?" the man wondered. Meowth went around the room, gawking at the other three in order.

"And youse is Dakim, da Lord of Strength! And…and you're Lady Venus, da Queen Control of Da Under! Dat means youse is Professor Ein, the First Scientist of Shadows!" Meowth bowed. "Dis is an honor ta be in yer prescience!" The four adults looked confusingly at each other, then at Meowth.

"How do you know about us?" Venus questioned.

"How do I know? Youse guys are famous for being the Four Great Admins of Cipher dat rule over da Orre region!"

"But Cipher hasn't announced itself to the world yet," Dakim said in confusion. "We haven't yet finished Realgam Tower for another few weeks." Meowth froze.

"Wait, you haven't finished it?" the Cat Scratch Pokemon asked nervously. Ein stepped forward.

"Allow me to help you, Meowth," he offered. "Did you happen to meet a Pokemon called Celebi?" Meowth practically jumped.

"C-Celebi?-! How do you know about da Celebi!" Ein turned around.

"I see…this explains why those two had Shadow Pokemon from the Unova region, where we have yet to have a Shadow Pokemon from…." The scientist turned back around. "Meowth, I believe you and your two cohorts have travelled back in time."

"IN TIME?-!" Meowth's eyes had become dinner plates. "Den dat means we was still chasin' around dat Pikachu in Kanto…dat's what we was doing when Regalam Tower was completed…"

"Ein, darling, I'm having a hard time finding the rhythm of your statement," Miror B. admitted. "Just because we've achieved the process of creating a Shadow Pokemon doesn't mean that we're the only ones who have done it."

"Miror B.'s right," Dakim agreed. "Show us some proof that you're from the future, or I'll turn you into kitty kibble!"

"Eep!" Meowth gasped. "Y-You mean other than asking da boss about me?"

"**You mean like this map?"** A small map was thrown over to the table. The five looked over at who threw it.

"Master Nascour!" the four Cipher Admins exclaimed.

"Yipes!" Meowth yelped. "Scary…" Miror B. took a look at the map.

"Take a look at the map!" he exclaimed. "I don't remember Pyrite having a disco hall!" The other four looked at the map.

"Hey, Phenac City's named after me!" Venus gasped.

"Agate Village is a fighting dojo?" Dakim said in confusion.t

"Where did you find this?" Ein asked his superior.

"It was on the persons of the two we locked up," explained Nascour. Suddenly, Venus shrieked.

"I-Is this map supposed to change?-!" she cried. All eyes looked on the map. Locations and features changed, as the map changed to look not that much similar from one that was hung up on a nearby wall.

"Something's happened to change the flow of time," Ein presumed. "The future itself has been altered!"

"It's your fault!" Dakim grabbed Meowth, squeezing him in the palm of his fist. "You're going to make us lose!" Meowth struggled.

"It's not my fault, I swear! It's gotta be da twoips!" Dakim loosened his grip.

"'Twoips?'"

"I think he means 'twerps,' bonehead," Venus corrected.

"Explain," Miror B. asked.

"They're a bunch of kids who always seem ta get in da way of anyone's plans!" Meowth elaborated. "In da future, they're gonna take down Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and others! Ya gotta believe me, just let go, I'm suffocatin' here!" The four Admins looked at each other. Dakim set Meowth down on the table.

"We will rule over all of Orre?" Dakim asked.

"You bet," Meowth assured.

"What will happen in five years?" Venus inquired.

"Not much, ya aren't missing anythin'."

"Will the disco look still be in?" Miror B. wondered.

"Um, it hasn't been in fer over thoirty years."

"And that will all happen as long as these, 'twerps,' are taken care of?" Ein asked.

"Stick with da three of us, an' we'll tell ya everything you'd eveah want ta know about them, encludin' how ta beat them!"

"Excellent," Nascour stated. "Now that we're all in agreement, I'll depart to tell Master Evice about the news." The higher-commanding Cipher admin departed, leaving the five alone.

"So, darling," Miror B. began, "before we release those two friends of yours, do you mind telling us a little about these Twerps of yours?"

"Well, da current incarnation of Twoipdum carry a Pikachu an' an Axew with dem…"

* * *

"Finish this!" Leo ordered. "Espeon, use Zap Cannon, and Umbreon, use Secret Power!" Espeon fired a ball of electricity from its mouth, while a series of beams shot forth from the circles on Umbreon's body, picking up sand and dirt as they aimed towards Zigzagoon and Linoone. The two Pokemon were too worn out to dodge, and took the full brunt of the attacks.

"My Pokemon, no!" Willie called out. The rider was helpless to watch as his Pokemon were knocked out, ending the battle.

"Pathetic…" Leo grumbled. He was less than enthusiastic about the battle. His Pokemon, however, seemed to enjoy it.

"Espe Esp Esp!"

"Umbreon Um!"

"Zigzagoon, Linoone, return!" Wille recalled his fallen Pokemon, and walked over to Leo. "Wiped out completely…Tch, I still need some seasoning over at Phenac…"

"Phenac?" Leo inquired.

"Yeah, Phenac City, just west of here," Willie explained. "They say they're having some new-fangled battle tournament starting there soon, so I was hoping to enter it. The battle with you, however, has told me how long I still have to go before I get to the level needed to beat some of those caliber trainers…You should have no problem with them, though."

"Maybe…" Leo walked passed him, and towards the Outskirt Stand. His two Pokemon followed him; however, when they passed the jeep, Espeon stopped, and looked at the vehicle. In the back bed of the jeep was a very large potato sack, at least six feet from end to end. Very faintly, it appeared that the bag was moving…

"Come on, Espeon!" Reluctantly, Espeon turned away from the jeep, and ran over to Leo. The three entered the structure, with the teen scanning the place for the owner.

"Here you are!" Charles came out with a plate of…who-knows-what. "House's specialty, all for you two to eat!" After he placed the food in front of the two men in the booth, the establishment's owner turned to Leo. "Another new face today?"

Leo gave Charles some money. "Gas money."

"Mighty thanks, young man," Charles said. "You here for anything else?"

"Just browsing." Leo had already turned his attention away to a certain pair of trainers in the booths.

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked his friend. "We just can't stay here in Orre for long; we need to find a way to get back to our home, and I'm not risking waiting for our time to come back around…"

"Pika…"

"Yeah…" Iris agreed. "I'd hate to have to explain to Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite that we're going to be wandering incognito for the next several years…"

"Axew Ax…" Leo bent down towards his Pokemon.

"A Pikachu, Dragonite, and Unova Pokemon," Leo remarked. "Very rare Pokemon here in Orre." He paused. "Any one of which could help us out, given the right persuasion, don't you think?" His two Pokemon bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Esp."

"Umb." Leo got back up, and walked over to the booth.

"You two are trainers, aren't you?" the teen asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Huh?" Ash turned back around. "Hey, you're that teen who defeated Willie a few moments ago!" Iris spotted his two Pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, those two are so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Espeon and Umbreon have been with me since the two were little Eevees," Leo remarked. "Please stop cuddling them…"

"But they're just adorable!" Iris stated, while rubbing cheeks with Espeon.

"Pee!" Espeon cooed, enjoying the attention.

"You were always such a softie…" Leo mumbled. He then turned his attention to Ash. "You have some strong Pokemon too, it seems. And you know what happens when two strong trainers meet." Ash got excited.

"They battle!" he stated.

"Pika-Chu!"

"But didn't your Pokemon just face off against Willie a few minutes ago?" Iris asked.

"Espeon and Umbreon are tough," Leo remarked. "One more double battle won't hurt." Ash and Iris were slightly confused.

"Double battle?" Ash asked.

"In Orre, just about every match is a double battle; with all the lawlessness around here, only having one Pokemon is just asking to get mugged." Ash sweatdropped.

"And all I have is Pikachu…" he groaned.

"I never said I only wanted to face you," Leo corrected. "Both of you seem to be tough. So what do you say?"

"You bet!" Ash agreed. "My name's Ash, and this is Iris!"

"What's yours?" Iris asked.

"Leo," the teen stated, smiling. "We can battle outside." The three began to leave, but as they did, Iris remembered something.

"Chuchu, can you watch Yellow until we get back?" the Dragon trainer asked.

"Pika," Chuchu nodded. The three trainers made their way outside, with Espeon and Umbreon following not too far behind. As they left, Chuchu stared out the window overlooking the place where the three were to battle. The Electric Mouse Pokemon's attention wasn't on the impending fight, however; she was more focused on the sack in the back of the truck that was parked not too far away.

* * *

"So you want me to officiate?" Willie offered.

"That's fine by me!" Ash stated. "How about you, Leo?"

"I don't care either way," the teen said. "The rules are a simple one and one versus two double battle. First side to disappear loses. And it won't be the side with Espeon and Umbreon!"

"Espeon!"

"Umbreon!"

"Pikachu, can I count on you, buddy?" Ash asked. His partner nodded, and hopped onto the sandy field.

"Pikachu!"

"Axew, take a backseat for now, okay?" Iris asked. The Tusk Pokemon nodded, and retreated into his trainer's hair. "Excadrill, I need you!" The Subterrene Pokemon appeared, ready to battle.

"Excadrill!" The Pokemon slashed the air with his two claws.

"Begin!" Willie stated.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Umbreon!" Pikachu charged at the Sun Pokemon with quick agility, closing the gap fast.

"Reflect!" Pikachu promptly struck a barrier that was created by Espeon, deflecting the attack, and sending Pikachu to the ground.

"Pika-a!"

"And now, Espeon, use Zap Cannon on Pikachu!"

"Espeee-on!" Espeon fired a ball of electricity at Pikachu.

"If that hits, Pikachu's paralyzed!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu was slow in getting up, and was unable to dodge.

"Cadrill!" A claw got in the way of the attack, which exploded, but did no damage to Excadrill.

"You aren't the only one who can pull of two-Pokemon combos!" Iris declared. "Excadrill is a Ground-type Pokemon, so any Electric attacks are useless against it!"

"Thanks, Iris!" Ash called. Leo smirked.

"Finally," he remarked, "a challenge. Umbreon, use Iron Tail! Espeon, use Zen Headbutt!"

"On!"

"Spe!" Both Pokemon charged at their opponents. Umbreon's tail glowed with a brilliant silver luster, while Espeon charged with his head down, and an oppressive aura emanating from the jewel on his forehead.

"Pikachu, counter Umbreon with your Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

"Excadrill, evade with Dig!" Iris called out.

"Chuuu….Pika!" Pikachu charged at Umbreon, and whipped his tail around just before Umbreon could strike. Both Iron Tails connected, setting the two Pokemon in a deadlock. Excadrill, meanwhile, dug into the sand, evading the strike by Espeon. The Sun Pokemon landed on all fours, and scanned the ground for any motion.

"Be sharp, Espeon!" Leo called out. "Excadrill could pop up anywhere!" Iris smirked.

"Who said that Espeon was the target?" the Dragon trainer smirked.

"What?-!"

"Excadrill, Focus Blast!" Away from Espeon, and on the opposite side of Umbreon, popped out the Subterrene Pokemon. In between its two claws was a ball of brown energy.

"EX…CA…DRILL!" The Ground/Dragon Pokemon unleashed the energy, sending it sailing towards Umbreon. Caught up with Pikachu, the Moonlight Pokemon was in no position to dodge.

"UMMMBB!-!" Poor Umbreon was hit with the full brunt of the attack, dealing significant damage to the Dark Type Pokemon. However…

"PI-KA!" …Pikachu got the full front of the force of Umbreon's flying body, and both Pokemon went crashing to the ground, leaving the Electric Mouse Pokemon with wounds of his own.

"Ah!" Iris cringed. "Sorry!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Are you okay?"

"Pi…Ka…" Pikachu was having a tough time getting up from the ground. As it happened, he was also much closer to Leo than he was to Ash.

"Perfect," the teen smirked. "Now I can test out my machine."

"What machine?" Ash asked. Before he could get an answer, Yellow suddenly came running out of the Outskirt Stand.

"Chuchu, get back her!" he called out.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Iris asked.

"Look!" Willie pointed. "On the back of the truck!" In the middle of their battle, the two men from the bar had finished, and had gotten back into their jeep. As they started the hover vehicle, Chuchu had jumped aboard, and began tugging at the sack in the bed.

"Chuchu!" Ash called. "What are you doing!"

"Get off of there!" Yellow pleaded. It was to no avail. The jeep started with a roar, and took off in the barren desert, its stowaway undetected by the vehicle's driver and passenger.

"We gotta go after them!" Ash realized. "Pikachu!" By now, the Electric Mouse Pokemon had recovered, and sprinted over to his trainer's side.

"Pikachu!"

"Excadrill, return!" Iris commanded, recalling the Subterrene Pokemon back into his Pokeball.

"Wait!" Leo called out. "What about our battle?"

"Sorry, Leo!" Ash apologized. "But our friend's Pokemon is more important than some battle!"

"Yellow, your Dodrio!" Iris said.

"Right," the straw-hatted boy nodded. "Dody, I need your - !"

"You won't make it in time on Dodrio," Leo stated bluntly. "Get in my sidecart; I can drive you there faster."

"Really?" Yellow stated in surprise. "That would be great! Thank you, sir!"

"Leo, please," the teen grumbled. "I'm not an old man yet." He turned to his two Pokemon. "You're going to have to ride in the Pokeballs for a bit, if we want to get our catch. You mind?" The two Eeveelutions shook their heads. "Good. Return!" Holding a Pokeball in either hand, Leo recalled both Pokemon. Then, he led the three over to his bike.

"It looks…kind of cramped…" Iris noted.

"The sidecart is designed for only one person," Wes admitted. "You guys are smaller than me, but someone's going to have to get used to somebody's lap." It didn't take long to determine the arrangements. On the far side of the sidecart, away from the main motorbike, were Ash and Pikachu. Iris sat closest to the bike, but wasn't so happy with Yellow's choice of seating.

"You know, it's kind of awkward for you to be sitting on my lap," the Dragon trainer noted. Yellow seemed to get flustered upon hearing this.

"H-How do you think I would feel i-if I was forced to sit in Ash's lap?-!" he protested.

"They're headin' in the direction of Phenac City," Willie told them. "You're going to want to check there first. Just hit the south side of the lake, and follow it until you hit the oasis of a city."

"Will do," Leo thanked. "Hang on!" The teen gunned the motor, and the motorbike shot forward, quickly putting distance between them and the Outskirt Stand. Pikachu and Axew held onto their trainers for dear life, and Yellow and Ash had to place their hands on their hats in order to prevent them from blowing away.

"Woah!" Iris exclaimed. "This is fast!"

"Ze-e-e-w A-a-a-ax!"

"Even Dody can't compare to this!" Yellow noted.

"Hang on, Chuchu!" Ash promised. "We're coming to get you!"

"Pika!"

As Ash, Iris, and their new friends speed off into the desert, more mysteries than answers erupt in their quest to figure out where they are. Chuchu's strange behavior isn't the only thing they should be worried about, as they travel through an Orre Region that seems to be more hot than hostile…or is it? Stay tuned!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_For Your Information…_

_Can you spot the parallels between this and Pokemon Colosseum Battle? Hint: there are at least two obvious ones. Charles offers cookies around if you get them!_

_Speaking of Charles, I wanted to actually name the barkeeper. Just calling him the barkeeper seems a little…bland. And Charles was the first name to pop in my mind._

_Return was never used in the Anime, and I have no care for Helping Hand and Snatch. So I gave each of them a Generation II TM and a move that was available in Generation IV (Iron Tail counts as both)._

_So, what adventures await our heroes next? Well…you could get the nearest Let's Player to help you out, or stay tuned! Keep up to date on my Forum for all updates, and follow my other stories as well. Let's see…anything else…Oh yeah! Review and Subscribe!_

_Ketchum Kid_


End file.
